


Confusion

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: Clint has been watching Bucky way to much and Steve confronts him.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BooknerdMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/gifts).



> For one of my favorite people. I hope this helps a little with everything going on. *Huggles* Ps. Don’t ask where this popped it’s head out of because I haven’t a clue!

Clint observed his movements carefully over the file folder in his grasp. He should be reading it. Instead he watched the half dressed man make himself breakfast. The nervous energy he felt around Bucky only confused him after his talk with Steve. Actually it had been more like He was accosted than talked to. However, the soldier's words had him thinking about why he'd never stopped watching the assassin even after he proved to them he had been fixed by the Wakandans.

_"What is your problem?" Steve grabbed his arm as Clint walked by._

_"What are you talking about, Cap?" he questioned the taller man._

_"I'm talking about the way you are still treating my best friend like he is going to snap and kill you in your sleep or something."_

_"I don't..." the archer started to say, but Steve interpret him._

_"You do!" the normally calm man snapped. "You are always watching him. You try to isolate him from everyone else by always placing yourself between him and the others. I understood at first, all of you had a right to be cautious of him. Hasn't he proven himself to you yet, though? He’s saved your hide more than once!"_

_"Look Cap, I don't know. I do trust him not to harm one of us. I guess its just a habit now. I don't mean anything by it. I apologize if I upset either of you. I'll try to knock it off okay?"_

_"See that you do!"_

Two days later and he still couldn't given Steve a better answer if he’d asked him again. Clint knew he hated Bucky as much as he could hate Tony or Banner. So what was it? What made him watch this man so closely? That was the conundrum. Clint, lost in thought as he stared at the other man, missed Bucky speaking to him. Bucky waved a hand in front of Clint's face which made the archer jump.

"Eh, What?" Elegant as aways, Clint thought to himself.

"I asked if you wanted some seems you were staring. Again. Though I'm not sure if you were watching the food or making sure I hadn't gone homicidle." Bucky snapped.

Clint jerked back as if he'd been slapped. He stared up at Bucky without saying anything. What could he say to that? Clint finally thought he knew what it was, he suddenly realized he'd been staring at the muscles in Bucky's shoulders as he cooked. The man in question slammed the plate down in front of him. Egg splattered on the files forgotten in his hand. "Don't worry I didn't poison it." Bucky sneered at Clint before walking away. Not good, not good at all, Clint thought.

He got up and followed the other man into the common area. “Great,” he mumbled to himself. The whole team had actually gotten out of bed before noon on a Saturday. “Bucky, can we talk somewhere, please?” Clint refused to think there was any sort of begging in his voice.

“Talk? You want to talk now? Well then talk, Barton!” Clint really looked at Barnes. He could see the hurt in the other man’s eyes. He had to have paused for too long because Bucky spoke again, “Didn’t think so!” He turned to leave. Clint knew he had to figure something out quickly or he’s never get a chance to make it right again.

“James!” He called. Bucky didn’t turn around but it did make him stop his retreat. “You wanna do this here? Well fine, here it is! I don’t hate you! Far from it actually. Yes, at first I didn’t trust you so I watched to make sure you weren’t going to kill us all in our sleep.” Clint saw Bucky stiffen at his words, “but then you proved you were willing to do anything to stand beside us and protect us just as much as Cap was protecting you. So I didn’t know what to make of you and watched you to try and figure you out. The last two days I’ve been watching you, even though I promised Steve I would knock it off, because I was trying to figure out why I’d been watching you so much. He made me realize how much I care about everyone on this team, including you!” Clint made his way over to Bucky who finally turned around. Barnes had tears in his eyes. “You are part of the team now. I care about the team. I care about you!”

“One of the team?” Bucky shook his head. “Glad to hear it Barton.” He turned to leave, but Clint grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’m not done. You are also my friend.” Bucky tensed, shook his head again and tried to pull his arm away. Bucky may have been stronger than Clint, but he wasn’t faster. He yanked Bucky around to face him. “You are! You’re one of my best friends! And I think…”

“What am I?” Natasha joked from across the room. Clint lost his grip on Bucky as he turned to address her.

“Chopped liver, that’s what! Now shut it!” Clint turned back to Bucky who was halfway towards the exit. Clint sprinted towards him. As Clint reached for him, he spun around and slammed Barton against the wall pinning him with his left hand around his neck. Bucky instantly pulled away. With his eyes wide and fearful he tried to slip out of the room. Clint wouldn’t allow it. He grabbed the taller man and slammed him against the wall where he’s just been pinned himself. Clint saw Steve rise off he sofa out of the corner of his eye. Before anyone could get to either of them, Clint followed his instincts like he should have done months ago and planted a kiss on Bucky, hard. The rest of the room gasped. Steve stopped moving towards the two men. The collective gasp caused Clint to pull back. “As I was saying, you are one of my best friends. And I think I’m in love with you, so can we please go talk somewhere now?” Bucky just nodded without saying a word. Clint grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room. 


End file.
